Dark Ketaros
"Ultraman Reuz, is it is Destiny that we should meet on the War?" —Dark Ketaros quotes to Ultraman Reuz "Reuz's, we are born in the space, we are from the future...can't you at least stop saving the world when we know that it going to be destroy anyway...?" —Dark Ketaros asking Ultraman Reuz in Final Mix + series Dark Ketaros (ダークーケタロス, Dākū ketarosu) is the main villain of the Ultraman Reuz series. His true identity is Reuz himself and he is the one who caused the Legendary Ultra War and turning them into KeyChains Doll and fall to the Shinjiku Hills. His true name is Dark Ketaros. He was born with Reuz because they are one before take their separated path as Ketaros bearing the Darkness while Reuz bearing the light. He later appeared in Final mix Episodes where he having conversation with Reuz History - Dark and Light Galaxy Both Dark Ketaros and Ultraman Reuz originated from a planet name Nebula 9X, a planet live by a powerful clan called "Etherius", a clan of demons that slayed every monster and alien in every world. The world is set somewhere in the future after Ginga and Lugeil. Ketaros/Reuz was a demon, a powerful one rather become an Anti-Hero than a villain. They lost and always do what their leader said which is kill and kill everything they saw. Due to Reuz seeks answer, he disobey the leader and end up beat up by him until Ginga came and rescue him. Ginga asked Reuz why he won't fight back which he replied he seeks some answers. Ginga explain the "Light" to Reuz which took his interest to learn and soon chose the light and become Ultraman. The two were originally one entity however, Ketaros wield the darkness and Reuz wield the light. Ketaros desire to find a power that could created an "Ultimate Paradise", so asking Reuz to use the power of light for their own purpose so they could created the world where no being's will suffer from killing each other. Reuz once agree but Ketaros was corrupted by his desire, he could never use his power of light again as his body start to turn black with his orb turn red orange, he soon found out an Ultimate power call "The Only Darkness" where he will bearing it as the successor of the darkness forever. While Reuz objected that all being's in the universe have right to live in peace as Ketaros and Reuz take's their separated path and Reuz finally join the light that make him an Ultraman. Ketaros ask Reuz to find him somewhere in the past where he will take over Earth and Reuz promise it. Because of their separation from each of them only share half of their memories, so they will get amnesia or could not remember their past unless one of them survive and live and the other one should disappeared. - Half Of The Future At the Future, everything is beautiful, the blue galaxies, and many other galaxies which have all kind of colour's especially the rainbow galaxy. Born from the power of the Zenshin Crystal of Ginga and Reuz . There's no story of Earth at the future, as Reuz never have been on earth in the future, but for Ginga it is possible. Soon, the darkness galaxy took everything, darken the light scarring all life being's on other planet's. No one was able to survive, from the darkness. An evil being identitcal to Dark Lugeil passing through the space, walking on a dark road. Except for one being of light, a warrior come with the light, light galaxies face off the darkness. All it's left is Reuz and Ketaros face each other and battle. Their clash together causing an explosion, almost destroy the planet's, galaxy and even planet. In the meantime, the time stop moving, Reuz and Ketaros was stop by the warrior's of light called, the Ultraman's. The Ultraman's caught Reuz and Ketaros and sent them to the Ultra Prison which it is special made for them both. In the cell, Reuz and Ketaros standing behind each other, thinking of the future a headed but they realized that they are from the future. Ketaros asking Reuz whether he want to save the human's and travel to the past just because Earth are now in danger. - Legendary Ultra War Using the Clone or the Dark Lock Spark to turn every Ultra, Monster and Alien into KeyChain's Dolls, even the appearance of Ultraman Reuz and his lock spark can't handle him and like other's, he fall down to Earth with the KeyChain's Doll. As a result's, he use the Alien KeyChain's dolls, to be his servent, but unlikely Faust come to destroy him but he lost to Darker Being and returned back to his planet. Using the Dark Lock Spark again, he gave to his servent and use the Human to become their host and began to rampage the city and Human's (Not include Gorzelium, Ezpadas and Hyper Kyrieloid, there the original not to participated the War). Alien Gunz was Dark Live back by him, he become the new agent of him. Alien Gunz also reports back to him from time to time, usually about Ultraman Reuz who he seems to fear and loathe, most likely due to their previous battle. His plan is unknown, but he has commented that 'he' (most likely refering to Reuz) has yet to fully awaken. For some reason, every time a Dark Dummy Spark is used, the light on the Darkness Spark glows. - Ultraman Reuz : Special Theater Although he didn't appeared in the Special Theater, but he did Dark Live Alien Nackle to created the Army of Scorpiss and the one also gave Skulldross doll. Afterward he take's the final chance to Live back Dark Zagi by killing Skulldross. But Reuz still manage to overpowered him. - Ultraman Reuz Final Mix + Dark Ketaros return in the series which he will become an ally and share his power with Ultraman Reuz in order to defeat the last two Impure Demon Kings. He first appear in episode Episode 15 where he was having a conversation with Reuz, discussing an important matter that decided their fate. Powers and Abilities *'Darkness Spark': The Darkness Spark is the evil counterpart of the Reuz Lock Spark weilded by the Villain in Ultraman Reuz series. It has the same power as the lock spark, scanning a being and turn it into. It also said to be the Legendary Item from the Land Of Light. The Dark Lock Spark allowed him to do it some more abilities *'Dark Ultra Live': Scanning the Ultra, it will revert them into original size but turn evil with darkness power corrupted them. *'Kaiju Live': Scanning the Monster, it will revert them into original size but they will be more aggrasive and furious even for Gomora. *'Fighting Item': As seen in the War, Ultraman Reuz appearance shock him and they both battle using their Lock Spark. *'Increase in Power': It was stated by Reuz that everytime someone Dark Lives using a Dummy Spark, Darker Being grows in power. *'Darkness Powers': Darker Being obviously possess countless abilities augmented with dark powers. *'Energy Twin Dark Saber': Darker Being can use his powers to create a dark reddish Energy Twin Dark Saber. Unlike Reuz, he also can summon Energy Twin Light Saber on the final episode. Original Power *'Darkness Especially' : Dark Ketaros ultimate attack, similar to Reuz Victory Especially, he charge the darkness galaxy into a pure dark cross ray, he fire using all of dark orb on his body. *'Dark Slash' : A type of hand slash use to fire from his left dark orb. *'Ketaros Cluster' : Ketaros charge a a ball of darkness in front of him and punch the dark as he release a scattered shot. Persumably, a strong attack. *'Flight' : Dark Ketaros possesses flight capabilities fast enough to travel to other place's in a split second. His mach speed appear the same as Reuz. *'Dark Energy Bolts' : Dark Ketaros can fire multiple energy dark bolts from the orb in his chest. Gallery Dark Ketaros Ketaros.png latest (1).jpg Trivia *Dark Ketaros is the successor of Dark Lugeil to started back the War. *Dark Ketaros eyes and body features much different from his predecessor, since he and Reuz share the same body before, he more have the Ultra feature like Reuz combining with his demon form. *Both of Reuz and Ketaros are one entity and if their separated, one of them will share half of their memories and power, thus, both of them cannot use their True power. Category:Apexz Category:Fan characters Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Fan Seijin